Mugman
Summary Mugman is a playable character and one of the two main protagonists of Cuphead. He is played by the second player, and can join or leave the game at any time. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Mugman Origin: Cuphead (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Mug Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Gliding, Size Manipulation and True Flight with the Plane, Energy Projection by snapping his fingers (It has several variations. One that is shot like a boomerang, another that chases the opponent, one that is a series of streams of short range, and the normal shot), Homing Attack with the Chaser, Fire Manipulation with Charge, Can shoot a bubble with Lobber, Can summon a ghost version of himself, Can parry projectiles, Can resurrect Cuphead by parrying his soul, Water Manipulation via his special move, Resistance to Petrification (Could break free from Cala Maria's petrifying gaze) Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Goopy Le Grande, The Root Pack and Cagney Carnation) | Small Building level (Destroyed multiple pieces of Djimmi the Great while he was in the form of multiple concrete pillars. Elder Kettle noticed that his strength was increasing) | At least Small Building level (Fought and won against King Dice and The Devil) Speed: Below Average Human (2 m/s). Subsonic via Vanishing Dash (He can disappear out of sight) and Subsonic combat speed and reactions towards the End Game, Subsonic to Subsonic+ (Can fly at the speed of an average plane in the early 1900s) as a plane Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Wall level | Small Building level | At least Small Building level (Tanked hits from a giant cat who broke a wall, can survive being hit by bombs) Stamina: High (Went through multiple fights with no signs of exhaustion) Range: At least several tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Beat someone smart enough to build gigantic robots and the Devil himself) Weaknesses: His attacks are almost entirely range based, size manipulation only works on himself, cannot be revived without the presence of Cuphead. Feats: *Hurt sentient walls in Funhouse Frazzle. *Destroyed a piece of Djimmi. *Took attacks from the Grim Matchsticks, King Dice and etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash:' Mugman propels himself forward quickly to dodge or cover long distances without falling. *'Peashooter:' Mugman shoots blue projectiles in quick succession. *'EX Move:' Mugman shoots a more powerful blue projectile. *'Supers:' **Mugman shoots an energy beam made of milk whilst floating. **Mugman crosses the astral plane and temporarily becomes invulnerable. **Mugman summons a spirit that is more muscular but otherwise similar to him that goes continuously upward while spinning and damaging enemies. *'Parry:' Mugman slaps pink enemies/projectiles/objects which gives him a short boost upward. *'Alternate Bullets:' The Chaser is a weaker version of the normal bullets that targets enemies directly. Its EX move surrounds Cuphead with a shield of bullets. The Charge is a chargeable version of the peashooter that does more damage the longer it's charged. Its EX move generates a large explosion around Cuphead. The Scattershot is a stronger version of the peashooter that shoots in 4 directions. Its EX move sends projectiles in several directions. The Lobber is a much stronger version of the peashooter that shoots purple orbs that explode when they have bounced twice. Its Ex move sends a giant purple ball that explodes on impact of the ground. The Roundabout is a version of the peashooter that comes back when it doesn't collide with anything. Its EX move is the same as the Peashooter's but with the properties of a roundabout bullet. *'Resurrection:' Mugman can be resurrected if killed next to Cuphead. The same applies to the latter. *'Parry Sugar:' Parry Sugar allows Mugman to automatically parry attacks when they make physical contact with him. *'Smoke Bomb:' Smoke Bomb allows Mugman to teleport when he dashes. *'Whetstone:' Whetstone deals extra damage when combined with the Parry Sugar technique. *'Rapid-Fire Bullets (As the plane):' Rapid-Fire bullets are smaller than peashooter bullets but otherwise the same. Its EX move shoots a missile that is more powerful than a regular projectile. *'Mini Bomb:' Mugman drops bombs that deal more damage than regular bullets in exchange for a slower attack speed. *'Size Reduction:' Mugman reduces his size and increases his speed while giving his bullets less range and less damage. *'Super:' Mugman turns into a bomb that explodes on contact or after a short period of time. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Akuto Sai (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) Akuto’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Act 1 Akuto, and End Game Mugman were used) The Mandalorian (Star Wars) The Mandalorian’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, End Game Mugman was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Cuphead Category:Tier 9